


Bedtime Stories

by carson_M



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carson_M/pseuds/carson_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tries to fall asleep the night before the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, (I think I'm legally obligated to say that) so don't be afraid to tell me that it sucks.

     Everyone knew that Tobin was a big fan of Harry Potter. Whenever they were at a camp, she brought at least one of the books, and she was constantly re-reading the series. The team knew their houses, if only because Tobin forced them to take the quiz, threatening to never talk to them again if they refused.

     Late in the night before the first game of the Olympics, Tobin was in the room she was sharing with Alex, snuggled in her Gryffindor pajamas, just beginning the first book for what was probably the thirtieth time. Alex was pacing the room, anxious for the upcoming game.

     "Harry Potter? Again?” Alex asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

     “It helps me calm down.” Tobin replied from her spot on the bed.

     Alex stopped pacing, and walked over to where Tobin was reclined. Tobin shifted over, allowing Alex to lie next to her. “Read to me, Toby.”  
Wrinkling her face at the nickname, Tobin began, “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”  
Tobin’s reading voice was perfect. Strong and collected, with emphasis on all the right words. She seemed to get lost in the words, not looking up when Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

     “You’re good at that, you know. You do all the voices.” Alex said, a small smile on her face.

     “Just wait till when I get to Hagrid. My impression is legendary.” Tobin said with laughter in her voice.  
  


     "I’d love to hear it,” Alex said, “But tomorrow. I’m going to fall asleep if you keep going, and I want to hear every word.”

Tobin sighed contentedly, and put the book down. She wrapped one arm around Alex, and waited for her breathing to slow. “Goodnight, Lex.” Tobin said, planting a kiss on Alex’s forehead and turning out the light.


End file.
